merry and bright
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tony and Ziva celebrate the holiday season with their family. A 12 day series of mini fics of family fluff. Not always chronological, but all taking place after the Tiva reunion
1. Chapter 1

Tony drops another sprig of fake mistletoe onto the kitchen counter and waits.

Looking from her cookbook to the fake greenery in exasperation, Ziva asks rhetorically, "Another one?"

"Mhm," Tony replies, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in amusement. "This one was in the garage. Like we haven't already snuck out there for a quickie."

Ziva's answering head tilt and pursed lips do nothing to dampen Tony's amusement. He gives her a winning grin and snatches the mistletoe off the counter to dangle over her head. "C'mon, Ziva, you gotta kiss me."

She reaches up and swats it out of his hand. "I do not celebrate Christmas, so I do not have to follow silly traditions," she replies, sticking her nose in the air, faux-haughtiness lacing her tone.

"Spoilsport," Tony grumbles. "I just want to know where Tali keeps getting these." Before Ziva can respond, he shouts out for their 8-year-old to come into the kitchen. Ziva huffs at his volume and warns, "If you woke Ben, you will be the one staying awake with him tonight."

Tali comes skidding into the kitchen a moment later and she immediately clocks the discarded mistletoe on the floor, but schools her features into a neutral expression before asking, "Yeah, dad?"

"Why do Ima and I keep finding mistletoe around the house? And where are you getting it from?" he asks, leaning back against the counter. Ziva turns in her seat and looks at their daughter as well.

A twitchy look crosses Tali's face and she scrunches her nose. "Aunt Jack had it in her office for the party."

The former agents share an amused look - Jack Sloane was going to make the annual NCIS party a hoot this year.

"So you took it from her office?" Ziva asks, fixing Tali with a sharp look.

"Yeah, but she said I could!" Tali defends herself. "I asked and she said okay when I said why I needed it."

"And why did you need it?" Ziva presses, curious. Tony leans forward, waiting for the answer.

Tali shuffles her feet and huffs a sigh - so much like Ziva - before admitting, "Victoria said that when moms and dads kiss a lot they get another baby and I want a baby sister."

Tony chokes on air and Ziva's jaw drops a bit. They both look a little startled and it takes a minute for them to respond.

"Who told her that?" Tony.

Ziva just shakes her head.

"Uncle Jimmy," Tali replies quickly before running out of the kitchen while her parents are distracted.

Tony looks at Ziva with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Jimmy's a doctor! How's he going around giving out this bad information?"

"They are eight," Ziva says simply. Raising an eyebrow, she continues wryly, "I doubt Jimmy wants to give a sex talk any more than you do."

"La la la la!" Tony covers his ears and sings childishly. "I caaaan't heeeaaaar you!"

Ziva bends down and in one fluid movement picks up the mistletoe and tosses it at Tony's chest, laughing at the grumpy look on his face.

"Mistletoe," she muses, amused.

"I liked it better before I knew my daughter thought it helped create babies," Tony grouches, the frown line inbetween his eyebrows smoothing when Ziva stands and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "What was that for?" he asks when she draws away.

A shrug. "Practice." A wink and delighted laughter.

* * *

_A/N: hi all! welcome to the 12 days of tiva! i'm doing a little christmas or hanukkah themed mini fic for each day from today until the 23rd! they're short (2-3 pages on word), but hopefully you guys enjoy them. this is all pure fluff and sweetness and family. i'm sure they're all going to be a little out of character since i'm rusty on writing the ncis gang, but i really hope you guys have as much fun reading them as i had writing them!_

_they're not in chronological order - and one of them takes place a few years before the rest are supposed to - but they all are after the reunion and they all just are soft family feels lol_

_drop me a review and let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva's seen the Nutcracker ballet before, but she's never seen Tali watch the Nutcracker ballet before.

It's one of the most beautiful things she's witnessed - her daughter's enthusiasm and rapt expression fill Ziva with warmth. She looks over Tali's head and sees that Tony is equally rapt, watching their daughter. The awe in his expression makes Ziva want to laugh and cry. She tries to push aside the nagging little voice that reminds her that this would have been Tony's expression at Tali's first words and first steps.

Now is not the time for rumination on the past.

While Ziva's looking over at him, Tony raises his gaze and catches her eyes. His smile is blinding and he winks at her. He drapes his arm over the back of Tali's seat - she's so absorbed in the ballet that she doesn't even notice the slight jostling - and squeezes Ziva's shoulder. She lowers her chin and kisses the back of his hand gently, only for Tony to reach up slightly and brush his thumb over her cheek.

She smiles happily at him and they both go back to dividing their time between watching the ballet and watching Tali watch the ballet.

* * *

Tali twirls her way out of the theatre, skipping and dancing in a way that has both of her parents laughing.

"I'm gonna play Clara when I grow up," she declares, leaping off the second to last step and landing in a slight crouch, before spinning around again. The party dress she had insisted on wearing - bright red with silver and gold sequins dotting the tulle overlay on the skirt - twirling out and catching the light.

Tony and Ziva linger slightly behind, holding hands as they follow along. "You would be a wonderful Clara, my love," Ziva says warmly, holding out a hand to snag the back of Tali's dress before the little girl can crash into another ballet patron.

"I'm gonna dance and twirl and wear the fluffiest tutu!" Tali grins, spinning in Ziva's grip and then, without warning, launching herself into Tony's arms. He drops Ziva's hand and scrambled to catch her.

There's a narrow miss of heads clunking together, but Tony manages and Tali's happily cuddled in his grip. She presses her cheek to his and grins down at Ziva, laughing conspiratorially, "Daddy can be the Rat King!"

Ziva lets out a surprised burst of genuine laughter and Tony's offended gasp only amuses her more. Tali looks entirely too pleased with herself for making her mother laugh and the little girl giggles happily, burying her face in Tony's neck.

"Oh no," he mutters good-naturedly, gently digging his fingers into Tali's side and making her squeal with laughter. "The Rat King? The Rat King?!" he asks with increasing dramatics as Tali laughs louder and louder. "Take it back!"

"Nooooo!" Tali squeals, clinging to Tony's neck as Ziva gently ushers them outside, more than slightly aware that they're attracting a lot of attention.

"No hot chocolate and cookies for you when we got home then," Tony grins. Tali immediately stops squirming in his arms and sets her hands on his shoulders, pushing away to look at him.

Her eyes are wide, "You're not the Rat King, Daddy! You can be the Nutcracker."

Tony raises an eyebrow and laughs, "The hero of the story, that's what I thought!" He holds out his hand for Ziva to take and they stroll down the street. "Good thing too, because Rat Kings and their families only eat cheese," he comments nonchalantly.

"Yuck," Tali grumbles under her breath, eliciting another laugh from her parents.

"You are too much, Tony," Ziva sighs as they walk.

He winks at her, snow beginning to fall and gather on his hair, "Or am I just enough?"


	3. Chapter 3

The fireplace warms Gibbs' home almost better than a traditional heating system might.

Almost.

There's still a little chill in the air and the promise of snow is looking more like a threat with each passing second. Despite the near freezing temperatures, the kids are outside with Gibbs, taking turns "chopping" wood and in Ben's case, finding every moderately shiny rock and deeming it pirate's treasure.

Tony and Ziva had cleaned up from their dinner of cowboy steaks and we're taking advantage of the quiet moment by curling together on the couch. Ziva leans against the arm of the couch, feet tucked under Tony's thigh. He's got one hand wrapped loosely around her ankle, fingers dipping under the thick wool to stroke at her warm skin.

"D'you think Gibbs would keep them forever so we could have a little peace and quiet?" Tony muses aloud, staring at the crackling fire and feeling himself get a little hypnotized.

"I think," Ziva laughs, "that I might miss them."

Tony grins. "We could visit them on weekends and holidays."

"Gibbs is getting a little old to be running around after our children, is he not?" she counters, drawing a thick fleece blanket more securely around her shoulders.

"Oh, please," Tony waves a hand in the air, "they'll keep him young."

"But who will you use as the scapedog for when you eat all the cookies?" Ziva retorts, her final blow.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Goat. And I do not use them as scapegoats." He pokes at her calf and she flexes her foot under his thigh. Tony grabs her ankle in retaliation and tugs gently, pulling her into his lap. The blanket comes with her, draping over both of them.

A log crackles in the fireplace and Tony braces one hand on the outside of Ziva's hip and curls the other one into the end of her long, messy ponytail. Ziva presses close to him, her arms looping around his neck and her mouth hovering inches from his. Tony closes the distance between them, sliding his lips over hers and holding her close.

Ziva shifts so she's at a more comfortable angle, straddling Tony's lap. The blanket gets discarded to the floor as her hands cup Tony's neck, fingers carding through his hair. She opens her mouth, letting Tony's tongue explore, and moans softly into the kiss. It's like they're teenagers on a Friday night, making-out on the couch. Tony's hands grip at her waist, the warmth of his hands meeting the warmth of her skin and creating an immense amount of body heat.

Tony's lips trail from her mouth to the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck. He gently sucks and bites, not hard enough to leave any marks, but enough that Ziva's gripping his hair and egging him on.

"Oh, c'mon," Gibbs's annoyed drawl interrupts them, startling Tony enough that he practically shoves Ziva off of his lap.

"S'not what it looked like, Boss!" Tony yelps immediately and Ziva rolls her eyes.

Gibbs shoots Tony a dry look. "So you weren't makin' out like a buncha teenagers on my couch?"

Tony coughs sheepishly and scratches at the back of his neck. Gibbs just shakes his head and traipses back into the kitchen, calling behind him, "Kids are gonna be in any minute so no more funny business, DiNozzo."

Affronted, Tony turns to Ziva and asks, "Why's he only lecturing me?"

Bending over to snatch the blanket off the floor, Ziva grins, "Because he likes me better."


	4. Chapter 4

Date night is a weekly occurrence.

Or, it tries to be.

It's not always the same day every week and it's not always going out to dinner or a movie. Sometimes it's 15 minutes in the backyard with glasses of wine and without the kids. Sometimes they make it to Sunday night realizing they haven't said more than ten, non-kid related words to each other.

Tony tries to make sure it happens every week, even during the holidays. Especially during the holidays because Tony knows that they're difficult for Ziva, knows that she misses her sister and her mother, knows that the anxiety and darkness work double time to try and pull her under.

So he works double time too, keeping her amused and exasperated and loved.

"It is freezing," Ziva grumbles, pressing herself closer to Tony's side as they walk the streets of downtown D.C. His arm is draped loosely over her shoulders and hers is wrapped securely around his waist.

"It's the middle of December," Tony points out reasonably, but uses the hand around her shoulders to tuck her scarf more securely against her neck. "What did you expect?"

Ziva narrows her eyes at him, "That you would not make me walk around in the cold for date night."

A charming grin from her husband sets butterflies soaring in her stomach.

He waves a hand at their surroundings. "Yeah, but aren't all the lights and decorations worth it?"

Ziva looks around at the twinkling lights and decorations that accompany them and smiles. It is a beautiful sight. She sighs and leans closer to her Tony. "It is lovely," she concedes.

"Will a hot chocolate make up for the cold?" Tony laughs at the way Ziva's eyes light up. While she hadn't been overly fond of sweets before her pregnancy with Ben, afterwards was a whole different story. She and Tali had a Girls Only sleepover with Breena, Delilah, Victoria, and Morgan a few months ago and Tony'd been stunned at the junk food debris left behind.

"With marshmallows?" she asks slyly.

Tony snorts. "What kind of terrible husband do you think I am? Of course with marshmallows. You want a hit of peppermint schnapps?"

"No," Ziva wrinkles her nose. "I do not know how you and your father enjoy that."

He shrugs and guides them to a hot chocolate vendor. "Acquired taste, I guess. Two please," he says to the woman working the register.

They're quiet as they wait for their drinks, enjoying just being together without the kids clamouring for their attention. It's the kind of easy intimacy Tony had given up on having with Ziva after he left her in Be'er Sheva. But god is he grateful for it now. Ziva's gloved hand plays with the fringe on the edge of his scarf and she leans back just a little so she can look up at him.

She looks like she wants to say something, so Tony raises an eyebrow and waits. Her free hand splays on her chest and she raises up on tip toes to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

Kissing Ziva is a reflex now, as natural and necessary as breathing, but tonight, with the twinkling lights of downtown D.C. making her eyes sparkle like liquid fire and the cold wind making her nose and cheeks pink, Tony kisses her back, sliding his lips against hers and feeling as off-balance and overwhelmed as he had the very first time they kissed. It's a feeling he'll never get tired of.

"Thank you," she murmurs against his mouth, barely pulling away. She's grateful for him, for their kids, for the life they've built and the holiday season seems to bring out her "soft nougat center" as Tony would tease her about.

"Anything for you, Ziva," he whispers back, kissing the corner of her mouth softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daaaadddeeeee," Tali shrieks happily as she spins by on her tiny ice skates, "watch me!"

Tony hangs over the edge of the ice rink and waves, "I'm watching, munchkin."

Ziva glides by a moment later, holding one of Ben's mittened hands in her own. "Sure you do not want to take a spin?" she asks cheekily, slowing down as they pass him.

"Absolutely not," Tony replies vehemently. "DiNozzo men are meant to keep their feet on solid ground."

"And Ben?" she laughs, helping their son glide a little.

Tony looks down at the bundled up 3-year-old and grins at the fuzzy bear ears on top of the hat crammed over his curls. "Ben's got enough of your genes that he won't make a fool of himself on the ice," is Tony's reasoning.

"Soil-sport," Ziva sticks her tongue out at him and skates off.

"It's spoilsport!" Tony shouts after her. His peace and quiet is interrupted a minute later by the appearance of Jimmy, Breena, Victoria, and Teddy.

"Uncle Tony!" Victoria shouts and throws herself into his arms for a bear hug. Tony grins and returns the hug, squeezing his daughter's best friend.

"Hey, kid, finally got your parents out of the house?" he winks at Jimmy.

Victoria rolls her eyes, the pre-teen attitude he sees in his own daughter mirrored in her friend, "They're so slow!"

Breena shakes her head and settles Teddy on his feet, still holding the four-year-old's hand. "Vic, please, cool the drama. Take a seat so we can lace up your skates and you can meet Tali."

There's a flurry of movement and before he knows it, Tony is left on the sidelines with Jimmy and Teddy, watching their families skate. Jimmy's got Teddy seated on the edge of the rink's barrier so he can see better and once everything's calmed down, he turns to Tony and apologizes for the delay. "They're only nine, I thought the teenage attitude wasn't supposed to hit until twelve, at least," Jimmy laments, sighing.

"You know what to expect as good as I do, Jim," Tony laughs, clapping Jimmy on the shoulder. "At least we've got two of the best women in the world as our partners in parenthood."

He and Jimmy stay silent for a bit, watching their families. Tali and Victoria are skating side-by-side and Breena and Ziva are behind them, each holding one of Ben's hands to pull him along. All five of them are laughing, their faces pink from the cold. It's adorable to watch.

"Yeah," Jimmy agrees softly, looking at Breena with the exact definition of "heart-eyes." Tony would tease him except he knows that he looks at Ziva with the exact same expression. Teddy taps on his dad's hand, drawing Jimmy's attention, "What's up, Ted?"

"Can we get hot choc'lte?" he asks, widening his eyes and smiling impishly.

"I think we can make that happen," Jimmy says, picking Teddy up off the wall and setting him on his feet. "Should we ask Mom and Aunt Ziva and the others if they want hot chocolate too?"

"Okay!" Teddy agrees happily, lighting up and looking just like Jimmy as he turns to Tony. "Uncle Tony, is everybody else gonna want some too?"

Tony crouches down and gets on Teddy's level. He nods, "I think they'll definitely want to get in on that action, T-man. Why don't you and your dad get on line and I'll round up the troops?"

"What's troops?" Teddy asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Uh, it's another word for the whole group," Tony explains and Teddy's satisfied by the answer because he takes hold of Jimmy's hand and drags him off to the hot chocolate kiosk. Tony shakes his head in amusement and turns back to the ice rink. He sticks two fingers in his mouth and lets out a sharp whistle. Ziva turns her head to him and he waves her over. She leaves Ben with Breena and skates to the edge of the rink effortlessly.

"You know," Tony says, when she reaches him, "it's annoying that you're so good at this even though you grew up in the desert."

Ziva grins and lifts up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "When will you learn that I am good at everything," she retorts slyly.

Eyes twinkling, Tony says, "How good are you at rounding up the troops for a hot chocolate break?"

"I will have them rounded up before the paint is dry," she says, skating off.

"Ink," Tony mutters to himself, "Ink is dry."

But, true to her word, Ziva rounds up the skaters and before he knows it, Tony's sitting next to her at one of the picnic tables, Ben draped tiredly across both of their laps. Tali and Victoria chatter excitedly, sipping at their hot cocoas and Teddy's trying to interrupt to tell them about some new science fact he's learned.

"I can't believe we're coming up on the holidays so quickly," Breena sighs, hands wrapped around her take-out cup. "It feels like I have so much to do still!"

Ziva commiserates, "There are never enough hours in the day." She leans her head against Tony's shoulder and rests her hand, palm up, on the table - an open invitation for him to interlock their fingers. He does and it's such a natural gesture for them now. Tony's thumb brushes absently over Ziva's knuckles as they continue chatting with Breena.

Jimmy, in between refereeing the squabbles between his kids and sipping at his own hot drink, catches sight of Tony and Ziva's casual intimacy. A smile overtakes his face as he remembers the years of tension between them. It's a different change of pace, where their lives have taken them, because he never would've imagined going on family-dates with Tony and Ziva and their kids.

Ziva reaches over to steal a sip of Tony's hot chocolate, even though her own is nearly full right in front of her. Tony protests but an amused smile plays on his lips.

Hm, Jimmy thinks, maybe some things don't change after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The scent of pine is overwhelming.

Tony wrinkles his nose and attempts to hold back a sneeze. He fails spectacularly, letting out a sneeze that startles a few birds out of the trees.

A chorus of "bless yous" comes from his wife, Tim, and Delilah and Tony mumbles back a "thank you" while wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"That is disgusting," Ziva mutters to him, a frown gracing her features.

"Not my fault I'm allergic to pine," Tony says, hamming it up with an exaggerated pout and nasal whine.

With a roll of her eyes, Ziva nudges his back to get him to keep walking. "You are not allergic to pine. Stop being a sob-baby."

"It's crybaby," he corrects her haughtily and adds, "Besides I'm not being a crybaby. I really am allergic to pine."

Tim calls over his shoulder, "Is this like the time you were allergic to plastic because you didn't want to help me move the tables at the twins' birthday party?"

Ziva lets out a snort of laughter and Delilah grins before correcting her husband, "No, remember, that was the time he mysteriously threw out his back." She shoots Tony a bright smirk and he narrows his eyes at her.

"I liked you better before the snark," he says, pointing an index finger at her. Ziva captures his finger in her hand and transitions them into holding hands.

"Stop," she murmurs quietly. "Behave."

He swings their joined hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of hers, an impish smile playing on his lips. Damn him, that's Ziva's favorite smile.

"I always behave," he teases and she rolls her eyes, tugging him behind her as she follows Tim and Delilah deeper into the Christmas tree field. It's silly - the idea of cutting down a real tree for their home - but Tim and Delilah were taking the twins and had invited them along. Tali, forever her parents' daughter, had jumped at the chance to boss around the younger McGee twins since they were more likely to listen to her commands than her barely six-month-old baby brother. Johnny and Morgan were just excited to be getting all of Tali's undivided attention.

The four-year-old twins each hold one of Tali's hands as she marches them through the trees. She's explaining something to them, but Ziva and Tony are too far back to make out any real specifics. Instead, they hang back, enjoying watching her take charge and hope that she'll actually start to like Ben the same way she likes the twins. It's been a brutal transition - to the new baby, to actually building a life together - so the break to spend time with their friends is something they're enjoying.

"McWeebelos," Tony calls, grinning widely at the old nickname.

Tim's not so amused. "What, Tony?" he huffs, frowning as he turns to look back at his friend.

"Have you actually ever cut down a tree?" It's a genuine question, because Tony's never had this particular experience and he knows Ziva hasn't either. Their own tree is fake - way easier to maintain.

"Actually, no," Tim confesses with a shrug. Delilah pipes up, "I have."

Both Tony and Ziva look at her with shock.

"Really?" Ziva asks. "It seems silly. And I thought you worked with computers?"

Delilah nods, "I do, but when I was growing up we always had a real, fresh tree. My dad used to let me take swings with the ax every once in a while." She curls her arm into a flex, even though the bulk of her jacket blocks any muscle tone that might've otherwise been visible, "Besides, after rolling around everywhere and carrying the twins, I've probably got better arms than Tim and Tony combined."

She and Ziva share a laugh while Tony splutters about how a new baby doesn't leave that much time for weightlifting anymore. Ziva's hand curls around his bicep and gives it a gentle, probing squeeze.

"Good enough for me," she says, leaning up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cold cheek. Tony's arm loops around her waist and holds her close.

"Stop, my ego will inflate," he deadpans.

Tali comes skipping back into their lines of sight, waving a branch. "Ima, Daddy! Look! It's a magic wand and I'm gonna turn everyone into frog."

Johnny and Morgan are just behind her, each waving their own sticks and yelling to Tim and Delilah about Christmas magic. The four adults share an amused look over their kids' heads.

"Yeah?" Tony questions, stroking his chin in an exaggerated motion of thinking, "Could you turn me into a frog that eats Ima's rugelach? Because I would miss that if all I could eat was flies."

Hopping from foot to foot, Tali considers his request seriously. She nods eventually, "Okay! You can be a Jewish frog and eat Ima's rugelach and latkes and spin a dreidel." She waves the stick around, nearly whacking Johnny on the back and Tony winces.

Ziva looks over at him, laughing delightedly. "I suppose I will have to kiss the frog to turn him back into a prince, eh, Tali?"

"Yeah!" Tali beams, discarding the stick and grabbing Tony and Ziva's hands. "Hurry up, all the good trees are ahead, me and the twins saw them."

She tugs them along, Tony and Ziva gamely following.

"Can we get a real tree? It's way cooler than our fake one!" Tali chatters, stopping in front a tree that's definitely too big to fit in their living room. Tony shakes his head at the tree.

"That's definitely not fitting in the house, munchkin," he breaks the news gently. Upon seeing Tali's answering pout, he adds, "But you can go see the tree at Uncle Tim and Aunt Ly's house whenever you want."

Tali lets out a little "whoop" and darts off to the twins that she'll be at their house whenever she wants.

Ziva looks up at Tony and shakes her head. "You have just created such a problem for us."

"Oh but think of all the free time we'll have," Tony grins, waggling his eyebrows.

With a pitying sigh, Ziva just pats Tony's chest and says, "We have two children, there is no such thing as free time. Now go help Tim with the tree."

* * *

_A/N: TODAYS THE DAY! ZIVAAAAAA _


	7. Chapter 7

They're technically not supposed to be at the NCIS holiday party since they're not agents anymore, but what's Vance going to do? Kick them out?

He wouldn't, even if he wanted to - between Tony's private consulting work and Ziva's social services work, they've both done more than their fair share of helping NCIS with cases this past year. So they weren't officially invited, but here they are anyway, mingling and making sure their kids don't get into too much trouble.

The party's in full-swing when they get there a little late, so it's easy for Tali and Ben to sneak away in search of the McGee twins and the Palmer siblings. Security is immense tonight, so they don't worry about the disappearance. Instead, Tony and Ziva grab drinks and mingle with their friends and other former co-workers.

In the middle of listening to Jimmy and Kasie telling a story about the crazy evidence they had to deal with on a recent case, Tony leans down to whisper in Ziva's ear. "Make an excuse to leave and I'll follow in five. Bullpen."

Ziva rolls her eyes, but excuses herself to the restroom in her next breath. Tony angles his neck to watch her leave and he swears she puts an extra sway in her hips just for him.

* * *

The bullpen is quiet, even though the sounds of the party filter over.

Ziva rubs her hand over the edge of the barrier wall next to her old desk, melancholy settling over her as she takes in the familiar desk configuration and the unfamiliar photos and tchotchkes that decorate the area. So much history in such a small space.

She doesn't mean to get introspective, but since she reunited with her family, it seems that even the most mundane of things gets her thinking.

"You've got that look," Tony says behind her, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"You could not even see my face," she counters, turning to face him.

Tony shrugs. "I was right, wasn't I? Besides, your shoulders get tense when you're thinking."

Ziva makes a conscious effort to release the tension she's holding in her neck and shoulders. She looks up at Tony, "I was just thinking about how much history there is in this space."

He looks around the bullpen now, nodding. Unbidden, images of a ZNN breaking news report and a burning farmhouse swim in front of his eyes and he blinks harshly, swallowing heavily. Tony reaches out for Ziva's hand and pulls her close, hugging her with everything he's got. She makes a noise of brief surprise before melting into the embrace. Her hands clasp together at his lower back and her face is buried in his chest.

"Sorry," he chokes out, pressing his face against the top of her head. "Sorry. Just... Sometimes it's a lot."

"I know, Tony," Ziva says softly, still holding onto him. "I know. But we are both here, with our children," she smiles widely when she says it because Tali and Ben are their _children_, hers and Tony's and how did they even get here?

Tony dips his head and presses a soft kiss to Ziva's mouth. "I love you," he mutters against her lips. And then he chuckles, "I was gonna see if you wanted to make-out in the bullpen, ya know, since we never did back then, but I went and ruined the mood."

"You did not ruin anything, Tony," Ziva promises, kissing him again. "You have made everything better."

He laughs and gives her a little smirk. "That DiNozzo charm finally won you over, huh?"

Ziva rolls her eyes and Tony's phone vibrates in his pocket. Before kids, he might have ignored it and continued enjoying being alone with Ziva in the empty bullpen. But after kids, he immediately checks the message, worrying about their well-being.

"It's Jimmy," Tony says, reading the screen. He laughs, "He says, and I quote, Tali and Vic are on line to see Santa and is that okay? i don't want ziva to get mad at me if the kids don't believe in santa. End quote."

A snort of laughter escapes Ziva's nose and she smiles. "I suppose we had better get back to the party before Jimmy has a melt out."

She takes Tony's hand and leads him back to the elevator. Tony frowns. "It's either a melt down or a freak out. How is it that you're getting worse at idioms again?"

* * *

The party is still in full swing when they return. Instead of heading straight for the curving line to meet Santa, Tony and Ziva take a minute to find their friends.

Vance is chatting with Kasie and Breena, all three looking animated.

Nick and Ellie are by the drinks, talking quietly to each other - Ziva smiles to herself when she sees their proximity to each other and the way Nick's hand hovers protectively near Ellie's hip, close enough to touch her. It's a stark contrast to the warm weight of Tony's palm against her lower back.

By the craft table, Tim and Delilah are helping the twins and Teddy decorate plastic ornaments. Morgan shouts when Johnny steals the marker she had been using, but Tim diffuses the spat with a practiced patience. Delilah has Teddy sitting on her lap, easily guiding his little hand. Both are covered in glitter from the craft and Ziva knows from experience that the glitter will continue to be found in their house for months.

They know that Tali is with Jimmy, so Tony and Ziva look around for Ben, finding him in Gibbs' arms, reaching out to touch one of the decorations on the tree. Tony nudges Ziva and tilts his chin. Jack is nearby, not so subtly trying to edge Gibbs under one of the sprigs of fake mistletoe that had been continuously finding their way into the DiNozzo household. Jack had the fake greenery hung all over the office - even though Vance had warned her about the possibilities of sexual harassment claims. Jack had waived them off with a "It's voluntary, Leon. We're all adults here."

So Jack won and the mistletoe was hung and Tony really wants to see her catch Gibbs under it. Or maybe he doesn't because, gross, it's Gibbs and that's probably worse than catching his father kissing someone.

With Ben accounted for, they start towards the Santa line. Jimmy spots them and waves them over. He has a concerned crease on his forehead and Ziva cuts in before he can start talking.

"It is fine, Jimmy," she says warmly. "Tali has been talking about seeing Santa for a while."

"Oh good," Jimmy replies. "I wasn't sure and I didn't want to mess anything up."

Tony waves off his concern. "Thanks, Jim. But you're fine." He squats down and nudges both Tali and Victoria. "What're you guys asking Santa for?"

Ziva watches as the girls practically fall over themselves to answer Tony. It's adorable - their childish enthusiasm. The line shuffles forward slowly and as they get closer, Ziva can hear Santa's suspiciously Scottish brogue and the looks of apprehensive confusion on the children's faces as they're caught in a Ducky tangent. She smothers a laugh with her fist as one little boy flops dramatically off of Ducky's lap so he doesn't have to listen to any more facts about reindeer.

She only hopes the girls won't realize "Santa" is actually their Ducky.

* * *

_A/N: these all keep getting vaguely sad lol but i guess the holidays make me a little nostalgic. hope you guys are enjoying!_

_also jesus christ that episode! give us an on screen (second!) reunion or give us death, you cowards!_


	8. Chapter 8

"We gotta go outside!" Tali whines, tugging on Tony's arm. "Pleeeeeease!"

"Curb the whining, T," Tony says lightly, trying not to lose his cool. It's been a busy couple of weeks and the final preparation for Hanukkah and Christmas is ramping up, putting extra stress on him and Ziva. It's been weeks of little sleep and overexcited kids, so Tony's nearing the end of his rope.

Tali lets go of his arm and crosses her arms over her chest, face settling into a pout. "But I wanna go outside! It's snowing, Daddy!"

"We have a lot to do today and there's not enough time right now to play in the snow," Tony replies. He checks his watch, wondering when Ziva and Ben are going to be ready. They'd promised to meet Senior at the mall so he could see the kids take pictures with Santa. The line gets crazy around noon and they still have to pick Senior up from his hotel. Tony sighs impatiently - if they don't pick up the pace, they're going to be waiting in line forever.

"Ziva!" he shouts up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

Ziva and Ben appear at the top of the stairs - neither of them in their Santa pictures clothes. Ben's so bundled up in snow gear he looks like the little brother from A Christmas Story and Ziva's got her heavy duty, D.C snow jacket on. A mischievous smirk plays over her lips.

"We are not," she replies, carefully hoisting Ben onto her hip and walking downstairs. Ben's face is adorably squished under his hat and scarf, giving him a tiny scowl. Tony laughs a little at the expression, bad mood slowly dissipating.

"Yeah?" he retorts, "I'm not letting you drive after the debacle with the mailman."

Ziva huffs exasperatedly. "For the last time, Tony! I did not hit him, nor was I going to hit him. I had plenty of time to stop, which I did." She sets Ben on his feet and the toddler immediately plops to the floor, his cushioned snowsuit making a soft noise upon impact.

"How come Benny's not in his Santa outfit?" Tali asks, looking down at her brother. "He looks like he's gonna play in the snow."

"That is because he is," Ziva grins even as Tali's face drops into a frown and she looks like she's half a second away from a meltdown. Quickly, Ziva amends, "We all are. I called Grandpa and told him that we would have to reschedule."

Tali lets out an excited shout and runs up to her bedroom to change into snow gear before anyone can stop her. Tony raises an eyebrow at Ziva, "Reschedule?"

"Mhm," Ziva hums, taking the scarf Tony is holding and looping it around his neck. She tugs on the ends and pulls him close for a soft kiss. "You are stressed, my love. Pictures with Santa and lunch with your father can wait." A soft, slightly sad smile turns the corners of her lips up, "They are only little once. Let's play in the snow."

Tony looks down at Ben - occupied with trying to get the mittens off of his hands - and nods. "You're right. Let me get my snow pants on."

He kisses her quickly and then jogs up the stairs, calling out to Tali that he'll race her to get ready faster. Ziva shakes her head and picks up Ben. "So my little love, should we ambush your father and sister with snowballs?"

"Yeah!" Ben exclaims, knocking his head against Ziva's as he tries to kiss her cheek. Ziva winces at the impact - she forgot about the fact that children don't seem to gain spatial awareness for a while.

* * *

Despite the snow, it's not overly freezing outside and the kids run loose for hours.

The backyard is covered in a motley array of snow angels, snowmen, snow women, and even one snow horse that Tony and Tali spent the better part of an hour sculpting. Ben's sitting on the sculpture as if it's a real horse, Ziva holding his jacket to keep him steady.

"That was a dirty shot, Tali!" Tony yelps, wiping snow from his face. Tali giggles maniacally. She and Tony are in the midst of a snowball fight and while Tony was bent over gathering more snow, Tali walloped him in the face with a projectile of her own.

Ziva laughs and Tony turns on her, snowballs in hand. She narrows her eyes at him, "Oh no, DiNozzo! Do not even think about it - I am holding your son!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Tony grins before lobbing a snowball and hitting her in the arm. Tali follows suit and hits Ziva in the leg.

"Oh no!" she shakes her head, sliding Ben off the snow horse and settling him on his feet. The two-year-old is unsteady, but he doesn't fall. Ziva kneels down next to him and begins to help him pack snowballs. "Come, Ben - it seems your father and sister are traitors." She laughs and lobs a snowball at Tony's chest. It explodes in a burst of white powder and Ben claps.

"More, Ima!" he yelps and starts to help her.

Eventually, the four of them are laughing and shrieking, throwing snowballs and just kicking snow across the lawn. Ziva delivers the final shot when she sneaks up behind Tony, holding her finger to her lips in an indication that Tali and Ben should keep quiet, and drops a massive snowball down the back of his jacket.

Tony shouts and jumps around the yard, holding his jacket away from his body to try and shake the snow out. Tali and Ben are in hysterics over their dad's antics and Ziva grins smugly, "I win."

Still jumping and shaking snow out of his jacket, Tony lunges for Ziva with one arm, wrapping it around her waist and tackling her to the ground. They're a pile of limbs and snow, and Tony grins down at her. "Nah, I won."

The kids join their pileup, climbing over Tony and Ziva in a mess of sharp knees and little fists to the kidneys, until it's a full David-DiNozzo dog pile. Tali, sprawled on her back over Tony and Ziva looks up at the sky.

"I like this better than seeing Santa," she says quietly.

Tony and Ziva lock eyes, both recognizing just how lucky they are.


	9. Chapter 9

"Pass me the tape?" Tony asks, holding his hand out. Ziva drops the dispenser in his hand and returns to folding the corners of her own package.

"Tape?" she requests a moment later, holding the folds with one hand and propping the tape dispenser under her chin and holding it to her chest so she can cut a piece of tape off with her other hand.

Tony growls in frustration when he realizes that the piece of wrapping paper he cut is too small for the box he's trying to wrap. Ziva wordlessly switches their boxes, giving him the half-finished one to complete and taking the frustration away from him. She angles the box on the paper and wraps it quickly - it's messy, but the kids won't care.

"Thanks," Tony mutters quietly, sounding exhausted even in that one syllable.

"Why do we wait until the last minute for this?" Ziva wonders rhetorically. Wrapping presents wasn't a new concept for her, but Tony's lax manner means that they're only a handful of days before Christmas and the gifts are still unwrapped. It's all part of her resolution to be as present with her family as possible, to slow down and enjoy the spontaneity that two young children bring into the world.

"Because we've been insanely busy these past few weeks?" Tony answers her question, his worlds punctuated by a massive yawn. "Next year, we're starting earlier."

Ziva smiles to herself because she knows they won't, but it's cute that Tony has faith in them. She lets out a yawn herself, the late nights and early mornings catching up to her. It feels odd to actually listen to her body again, to recognise when she's tired or at the end of her rope. She signs the tag to Tali from Santa - feeling only a mild twinge of strangeness at having their children celebrate both holidays. Christmas for them is more about the memories and tradition than the religion, so she doesn't really mind. She and Tony drop their respective presents on the growing pile of finished ones at the same time and Tony grins.

"I think we've earned a break," he says, tugging her by the wrist to the armchair. Ziva protests half heartedly, they're not done and if they stop now they'll have to pull more late nights, but truthfully her back is bothering her and her vision is growing blurry from exhaustion. She allows Tony to pull her down onto his lap. His arms wrap reflexively around her middle and she tucks her head against his neck.

"Hi," he murmurs, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Hi," she laughs back, the warmth of his body chasing away a chill in her bones that she hadn't even realized was there.

Tony's fingers slide under the hem of her shirt and trace nonsense patterns against her skin. They're quiet - unusual for Tony - but content. The view from the armchair looks directly out the front window and Ziva sees that it's started snowing again. She sighs against Tony's neck - getting anything done tomorrow will be miserable if the streets ice over. She runs briefly through her mental check list, but finds that she can't quite concentrate, not with Tony's fingers dragging a trail of heat across her skin.

His breathing is soft and even against her hair and she could have sworn he was falling asleep, except for the fact that his hands were still moving. One of her hands is caught in-between their bodies, but the other gently rests against Tony's chest, fingers tangling loosely in the worn fabric of his shirt.

It's so easy, so normal and she feels so stupid for having denied both of them this simple pleasure of being together for so long.

She wants to apologize again, but she's done that so often that Tony's banned her from ever apologizing again - unless, of course, he had amended, she says something mean about his favorite films. So she doesn't apologize now, just curls closer to him and hopes he understands.

"Was thinking about making pancakes tomorrow morning," he says absently and Ziva startles a little, his voice jarring her from quiet contemplation.

"Hmm?" she hums in response.

"Christmas pancakes," Tony says. "Even though it's not actually Christmas tomorrow morning."

Ziva nods against his neck, "Okay."

Tony says the next in a rush, "Also I invited my dad for breakfast."

"That is not a problem," Ziva narrows her eyes suspiciously, even though Tony can't see her, "you know I love your father."

Tony must read the suspicion in her tony because he rushes to say, "And I invited him to stay for Christmas and Hanukkah. He's not getting and younger and the kids love him and I just..."

Ziva flattens her palm on Tony's chest, a signal for him to stop rambling. She understands and tells him so. "We have plenty of room for him, Tony. The kids will be happy to have him around, as will I. You do not have to explain anything to me."

She kisses the side of his jaw softly and Tony's arms wrap tighter around her in gratitude. They curl closer together and Tony mumbles, "Thank you," against her unruly curls.

It really is nothing - Senior is a wonderful grandfather and he and Tony have learned how to have a relationship that they both enjoy. She knows that the closeness between the two oldest DiNozzo men was fostered during the years Tony has Tali on his own, so while she regrets leaving them, she doesn't regret the bond father and son forged. She's grateful for the support that Tony had during that time.

Tony's hand - resting warmly on her hipbone - finally stops drawing circles and his breathing is soft against the top of her head.

"Tony?" she whispers, only to get a short snore in response. He's asleep.

Ziva knows she'll have to wake him up soon - his back couldn't handle a night in an arm chair a decade ago and it certainly can't now - but she's comfortable and warm and it can't hurt to stay curled close to him for just a little bit longer. The kids will be up bright and early and Senior will be at the house before breakfast and they'll be pulled in a thousand different directions, running errands for the holidays.

Tomorrow night, they'll have to be up late again to wrap presents.

But Ziva doesn't mind - this closeness and casual intimacy with Tony is something she's wanted for longer than she can remember. And maybe it's a little holiday magic, but she's excited about what comes next, especially with Tony's hand hovering so close to her secret present for him.

Her free hand drops from his chest to her stomach and she brushes it gently with her thumb, a little thrill running through her heart at the thought of the third little DiNozzo growing there.

It's all she can do to keep the secret - just a few more days.

* * *

_A/N: this one is a little bit in the future, so it doesn't directly follow yesterday's fic where tony tackled ziva to the ground lol_

_i headcanon them with two more vaguely planned/vaguely accidental babies - they're very much of the "if it happens, it happens" mindset for me_


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, now take this spoon and scoop a little of the apricot filling to spread on the dough," Ziva passes Tali a tablespoon and leans her hip against the counter to watch the 2nd grader carefully spread the rugelach filling on the rolled-out dough.

Tali takes her job seriously, a tiny furrow forming on her brow and her tongue caught between her teeth as she carefully spoons little globs of apricot and raisin filling in fairly regular intervals before using the back of the spoon to spread it out evenly over the dough. She goes back and forth from the bowl to the dough for a few minutes, ignoring the bustle and noise in the kitchen.

"C'mon Benny, stop eating the sour cream," Tony grumbles, snatching the container from their toddler son's hands. Ben lets out an unhappy grumble.

"Want! Mine!" He yelps, tugging at the leg of Tony's jeans. Ziva watches father and son squabble for a moment before swooping in with an applesauce pouch.

"Benjamin, my love, behave," she admonishes gently with a kiss to the boy's light curls. Ben huffs, but accepts the applesauce and begins to eat messily. Tony grins at her, mouthing a silent 'thank you' before getting back to grating raw potatoes for the latkes. Ziva leans over quickly and presses a kiss to his shoulder - warmth building in the pit of her stomach. This - her husband and children helping her prepare for Hanukkah in their kitchen - is something she hadn't allowed herself to picture or desire in a long time. That she actually has it is a miracle and one she refuses to take for granted.

"Ima!" Tali calls from the other side of the kitchen, drawing Ziva's attention. "I'm done. But there's lots of filling left so did I do it right?"

Ziva peeks at the rugelach and it could maybe use a little bit more filling, but she shakes her head and beams at Tali. "It is perfect, my love. Now, watch, I will roll it and then we can cut it. Carefully!" she amends.

Sticking the spoon in her mouth to enjoy the sweet filling, Tali leans her elbows on the counter and watches as Ziva expertly rolls the dough. It's her mother's recipe and one she hasn't made in a decade or more, but Ziva remembers the motions as if it had been yesterday she was standing in the David kitchen in Tel Aviv, Rivka rolling dough and laughing as Ziva entertained her baby sister.

A noise must fall from Ziva's lips - nostalgic and strangled at the memory - because Tony is hovering over her shoulder a second later, wet, potato covered hands gripping her hips and leaving marks on her t-shirt. He tucks his head against her neck and murmurs, "You okay? Do I need to play distraction for a bit?"

"No," she murmurs back, turning slightly and pressing her cheek against his, "I am happy, Tony. Very happy."

"Okay," he kisses her cheek, "for the record? I am too."

Tony stands behind her for a beat and Ziva enjoys his closeness and the steady support of him at her back, savouring the fact that she is allowed to love him openly after so many years hiding her feelings.

And then Ben shouts about his dropped applesauce pouch and Tali accidentally knocks a bag of flour off the counter with her elbow, sending a cloud of white into the air, and the moment is broken.

Her husband huffs a cross between a laugh and a sigh in her ear and he steps away to swing Ben onto his hip before she turns to assure Tali that a little mess never hurt anyone and they can clean it up very quickly if they work together.

The help from the kids devolves from there and Ziva knows that she and Tony are going to be up half the night making sure everything is ready for the team dinner they're hosting for the next night's last day of Hanukkah celebration, but she doesn't care. It's all worth the memories.

* * *

_A/N: i definitely wanted to balance all the christmas with some hanukkah moments too. especially since i figure that ziva's the more religious of the two, so the kids are being raised jewish, but culturally celebrate christmas._


	11. Chapter 11

Even though, through the years of knowing her, Tony's seen Ziva say the Hanukkah prayers over her menorah once or twice, this year feels different and it isn't hard to pick out the reason why.

He stands off slightly to the side of the dining room table, watching with a small smile on his face, as Ziva sits with Tali and Ben, telling the story of Hanukkah. She's quiet but animated as she tells them of the oil that was only supposed to last one night, but instead lasted eight. Tali's heard the story before, mostly a bastardized version that Tony had done his best with when he was single-parenting, but she's rapt with attention as Ziva tells the story with confidence.

Ben's curled on Ziva's lap, thumb in his mouth and hazel eyes wide. Ziva strokes a hand through his curls as she talks. "And when we light the candles every night," she says, holding Tali's hand, "we remember something very important." She pauses and Tony notices that her voice is getting a little choked up. He offers her a reassuring smile and a gentle nod.

"What?" Tali asks, impatient like her father in his younger years.

Ziva laughs and beams brightly, "That even in very dark times, like the Maccabees faced, we must always work to find the light."

Her words mean more to herself and Tony than they do to the children and Tony doesn't mind that, in fact he hopes the kids will only have the garden variety darkness to weather, skinned knees and bad grades. Ziva looks up at him and smiles, just a little sadly, as if she can read his mind, which she probably can.

"Now," she says, interrupting the contemplative silence, "shall we light the candles?"

"I wanna do it!" Tali says, jumping up from her chair and darting for the kitchen to retrieve the box of long candles and matches. Tony scoops Ben off of Ziva's lap and the little boy is a warm, heavy weight against his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Ben asks, tapping Tony's cheek with a pudgy hand.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Ima tell good story," he grins toothily.

Tony smiles back, "She sure does. You ready to say your prayers?"

He's not really religious, not the way Ziva is, even though he's made desperate prayers to a higher being over the past decades, so he's happy to have the kids be raised Jewish, with a healthy dose of Christmas traditions in their lives. Tali goes to Hebrew school and Ben will join her when he's old enough and Tony learns bits and pieces here and there, but it's Ziva that covers the religious education in the David-DiNozzo household. Sometimes he feels a little like a fraud when he listens to Ziva saying the prayers, like an outsider in his own home, despite his ambivalence towards religion. On his worst days, he feels like a traitor to his mother, who was a pretty religious Italian Catholic and regularly went to Christmas Eve Mass when Tony was a kid. But he'd feel ever worse if he forced a religion he wasn't really sure he believed in on his kids when they had a mother who very much believed in her religion.

It's a strange dichotomy and one that Tony doesn't give too much thought too since it doesn't really come up on a daily basis.

Ziva gathers her family close, gently closing her fingers around the hem of Tony's shirt and subtly tugging him next to her since she knows he stays on the fringes when she's praying with the kids, knows he feels weird about it sometimes. Her fingertips brush under his shirt, caressing warm flesh and he nudges her fingers with the hand that's supporting Ben's bottom. She offers him a tiny smile and Tali dashes back into the dining room.

"Ready!"

She pulls out two long candles - one for the shamash (the middle candle that sits higher than the rest and is used to light the symbolic eight, Tony learned long ago) and one for the first night of Hanukkah. "Can I light the match?" she asks with a wicked little grin.

"No," Tony and Ziva respond simultaneously, much to Tali's disappointment.

"But I'm seven!" she protests, "I'm big enough to light a match!"

"Try again when you're 11, kiddo," Tony retorts, offering a sympathetic eyebrow raise. He jostles Ben a little bit to make sure the toddler is awake. Judging by the grumpy hit to the face Tony receives, he's definitely awake.

Tali frowns deeper and Ziva offers up an olive branch offer, "How about I light it and you can guide my hand to the shamash candle. Then you can use that candle to light the other candle, but I will guide your hand."

After a moment's contemplation, Tali nods, agreeing to the plan. Logistics worked out, Ziva begins saying the prayers and lighting the match. Tali joins in on the prayers when she recognizes them, her little high pitched voice joining Ziva's. Tony watches and listens, his wife and daughter's matching dark heads of curls blending together as they lean over the candles. Ben watches the candles get lit, eyes glowing from the reflection. He holds tightly to Tony's shirt and leans forward, trying to get in on the action.

Eventually, the candles are lit and the prayers have been said and it's time for dinner - which on the first night of Hanukkah means more latkes than the four of them can handle and the sufganiyat that Tony had picked up earlier from Ziva's favorite Jewish bakery in Bethesda.

Later, after Christmas, they'll have the entire team over for a Hanukkah celebration, but for the first night it's just the four of them, together, just the way it should be.

* * *

_A/N: i had a little difficulty with this one, and i hope i did the topic justice_

_happy hanukkah to all that celebrate! _


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon, Ziva! Quit cheating! Boss, make her stop cheating!" Tony whines as his wife scoops another pile of gold foil covered chocolate coins into her pile of winnings.

"I am not cheating, Tony!" Ziva counters. "I am spinning a top, there is no way to cheat."

Tony gapes at her. "You're literally a trained ninja, if anyone can find a way to cheat at dreidel, it's you." He looks around the table for support, "Am I right?"

The rest of their family refuses to get involved. Although Nick Torres does open his mouth briefly, before Ellie elbows him sharply in the side. He narrows his eyes at her, "All I was gonna say, _Eleanor_, i_s _that it could be possible to cheat if you know how to spin your wrist just right."

"It's simple physics," Kasie contributes and then bunches back against the couch when Ziva turns a frown on her. "Never mind," she mumbles.

"No one's cheating at dreidel," Ellie rolls her eyes, "And you're all being dramatic."

Ziva smiles easily, "Thank you, Eleanor." Her tone is perfunctory, but there's an undercurrent of amusement.

"I think Ziva keeps winning because none of us remember the rules," Tim offers up, leaning back against the couch. He frowns at the wooden toy. "I keep forgetting which one is which."

Delilah pats his arm affectionately. "That's because you've had too much eggnog, Tim."

There's a roar of laughter even though Delilah's comment wasn't particularly funny - proof that all the adults in Gibbs' living room have had too much eggnog. Gibbs watches his team from the kitchen, hiding out a little bit because the noise and bickering is getting to be a little too much. Ducky had left an hour or so ago, taking the last of the sanity with him.

Jack slides up behind Gibbs, her hand on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not worth that much," Gibbs replies, an amused half-smile playing on his lips. Tony lets out another annoyed shout as Ziva wins another round. He rolls his eyes as he watches Tony exaggeratedly lift Ziva's arms and pushes back her sleeves, as if she were hiding a weighted dreidel. When his search turns up nothing, the former agent concedes defeat and presses a kiss to his wife's cheek. It's disgustingly affectionate, but warms Gibbs' heart.

Jack's gaze follows Gibbs' and she smiles. "I'd still pay to hear them."

Gibbs turns a little, leaning his back against the doorframe. He studies Jack's face - her open, earnest expression hitting him somewhere in his gut. She raises an eyebrow at him, impatiently waiting for his response.

He shrugs a little. "House hasn't seen this much action in a long time," his voice is a little raspy, dry like he's trying to hold back emotion.

A whoop of excitement from the living room draws their attention - Jimmy's got his arms raised in victory and Breena is laughing as she pushes the chocolate coin winnings into his pile. Tony smirks at Ziva - "At least it wasn't you this time," and she pinches his side only for him to capture her hand and tug her close. She ends up half in his lap, shaking her head at his antics. The toothy smile on her face is one Gibbs has never seen before, but he likes it, likes what it means for Ziva and Tony and Tali.

Ziva looks up and catches Gibbs' eye, gives him a look and half shrug that says "Can you believe this man?" qnd then just as quickly, looks back up at Tony, whose arm is still wrapped around her shoulders and is chatting up a storm with Tim and Nick and Jimmy. Gibbs likes the look in her eyes, the clarity and peace.

"Feels right for the holiday season, huh?" Jack says quietly, watching Gibbs's team - old and new - interact and tease each other as if they've all known each other for a lifetime.

Gibbs' only response is a vague grunt, but Jack smiles widely anyway. "I knew you were an old softy, Gibbs!" she teases, hesitating briefly before reaching down and squeezing his hand. She leaves her fingers covering his.

He looks down at their joined hands and squeezes her fingers back, much to Jack's surprise. She opens her mouth to say something, but a tiny hand tugs on her arm, distracting her. She and Gibbs both look down into Tali's eyes, hazy with sleep and annoyance.

"Whatsa matter, kid?" Gibbs says gently, squatting down and ignoring the creak in his knees. He's surprised that no one heard Tali's approach, but the noise from the living room is getting progressively louder, so he really shouldn't be surprised at all.

Tali rubs her eyes with a closed fist, looking much younger than her eight years. "They're so loud," she grumbles, leaning into Gibbs' chest. He instinctively wraps his arms around her back.

The kids had been set up in the guest room hours ago when it became obvious that the adults didn't plan on leaving any time soon. Ben was the first to knock out, planting face first into the couch and serving as a sign that the rest would soon follow. A DVD had been popped in for the older kids and blankets and pillows procured for a fort. The last time Gibbs had been up there, right before Ducky left, Ben and Morgan were asleep, Teddy was blinking hard to try and stay away, and Tali, Victoria, and Johnny were engrossed in the movie, giggling at the old-fashioned animation of The Grinch. The fort had looked so cozy, Gibbs was tempted to join.

"Yeah," Gibbs agrees now, holding Tali even as she drops her head heavily to his shoulder. He stands carefully and she loops her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, snuggling close. She's almost too big to be carried and he's probably too old to try, but he can't bring himself to care. They're only little once, he thinks, and he's not going to miss out on anything this time.

Jack's hand rests on Tali's messy curls. "Were you asleep, Tali?"

The little girl nods against Gibbs' neck. "But then I heard Ima and Daddy and everyone and I woke up. But everybody else was still asleep so I came down."

"You can stay s'long as you want," Gibbs promises quietly. "How about a snack?"

Tali pulls back and squints at him, trying to suss our if he's tricking her. "Ima says no snacks after bed."

As if on cue, the three of them look over at Ziva. She's laughing, sitting practically in Tony's lap and swatting his hands away as he tries to steal one of the chocolate coins she's unwrapping. Tali watches her parents skeptically. Gibbs smirks a little, "I don't think she'll mind tonight."

"Okay," Tali says slowly, still hesitant about breaking a rule. Gibbs brings her into the kitchen and sets her down on the counter, holding and arm out to block her from falling as he reaches for one of the sugar cookies left on a platter. Tali accepts the treat happily, taking small bites. "What are they doing?" she asks, peering around Gibbs' shoulder to look at the adults.

Jack laughs to herself as she makes three mugs of hot cocoa. "They're playing dreidel."

"I don't think they're doing it right," Tali sighs, watching Nick drop a handful of coins down the back of Ellie's shirt, sending her into shrieking giggles. Tim's attempting to juggle a handful of the coins and Tony's egging him on - even as they both get pelted with the fumbled gelt.

"I don't think so either," Jack agrees. She stirs the hot chocolate with a candy cane and Tali watches.

"My daddy makes it like that," she says, scooting closer to Jack. "Ima doesn't like peppermint."

Jack smiles softly. "My dad used to make hot chocolate like this. I guess we both have really good dads."

Tali nods and bites off another piece of cookie. "Mine's the best," she says seriously.

Gibbs chuckles and brushes some crumbs off of Tali's face. She looks past him again at the adults, laughing at something, and then back at Gibbs. "Gibbs," she reaches out to pat his shoulder, to make sure his attention is on her, and when she's satisfied, she continues, "I like everyone being in your house. I like the noise."

He looks over at Jack - studiously stirring hot chocolate and pretending like she's not eavesdropping - and then over his shoulder at the adults he's gathered into his life professionally and personally. Tali's waiting for an answer.

"I like the noise too," he says warmly and sincerely, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead, much like he'd done with her mother years ago.

Tali beams at his response and then wrinkles her nose when she sees that Ziva's spotted her and is making her way to the kitchen. She pouts and slumps down, not wanting to go back upstairs.

"What are you doing awake, _motek_?" she asks, leaning a hip against the counter.

"You were being loud," Tali accuses.

Ziva huffs a laugh and rubs her hand over Tali's messy curls. "I am sorry. I think we got too excited about the game."

"That's okay," Tali says. "Gibbs and Jack gave me a cookie."

"I see," Ziva raises an eyebrow at Gibbs, but he shrugs in response. "Will you share with Ima?"

"I guess," Tali holds the cookie out and Ziva takes a small bite.

"Todah," she grins.

Tali's response is immediate and familiar, "Prego, Ima."

A prick of emotion starts behind Ziva's eyes and she leans forward to envelop her daughter in a big hug, burying her face in Tali's hair. Tali squirms against the grip, but eventually relents, hugging Ziva back. Gibbs watches mother and daughter and feels a familiar pain in his gut. Jack catches his eye and he sees that hers are full of tears.

When Ziva pulls back, she smiles carefully and says, "Would you like to come sit with me and Daddy and the adults or do you want to stay with Gibbs and Jack in here?"

"You're too loud," Tali replies, "I'll stay with Gibbs."

Ziva laughs and presses a kiss to her daughter's head. "Whatever you wish, my love. But remember, you will be tired in the morning if you do not go to sleep soon."

Tali waves off her concern with all of her eight-year-old attitude and turns to Jack, "Is the cocoa ready?"

"I think so," Jack chuckles, voice a little hoarse from unshed tears. Ziva squeezes Jack's arm as she passes - a silent thank you.

Tali takes her mug carefully and looks at Gibbs. Gibbs looks back and then they're in an unspoken silent staring contest. It's amazing how much like DiNozzo she is.

"I think we should do this every year," she says finally.

Shouts from the living room - "It's a conspiracy against me!" "Stop yelling, Tony!" "I will NOT, McCheat! Everyone's won a round except me!"

Gibbs laughs.

"I wouldn't mind that, Tali."

* * *

_a/n: and with that, the 12 days of tiva holiday fic comes to an end. writing these has been so much fun and has helped me practice at a time where i'm feeling a little rusty. i love these characters and have for more than a decade. writing holiday fic is the best because everything can be just a little softer, a little fluffier, and a little bit out of character. _

_this one ended up being slightly heavy on the slibbs, but i low key ship them so i don't care lol_

_hope you've all enjoyed these fics and are having a wonderful holiday season! see you in 2020 with a whole new batch of fics :)_


End file.
